Tears, Rain, and Hairdye
by StansFan
Summary: Based on the episode, Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset. Cartman tries to get into the party to see someone special. Too bad they won't let him in. Cartman's point of view


Tears, Rain, and Hairdye

I stood on Bebe's doorstep. I bit my lip nervously, negotiating with myself whether or not it was a good idea to ring the doorbell. A clap of thunder was heard in the distance and I decided I should probably try to get in. They wouldn't leave someone out in the rain…right? My finger slowly reached the bell and I instantly regretted ever even thinking about coming here. I could turn around and leave or I could try to look cool. I threw my coat over my right shoulder and assumed a casual position. The door opened and one of Bebe's little friends opened the door. "Oh, hey, what's goin' on? I'm uh, here for the party."

"Yeah? Who invited you?" The look on her face was ultimate proof that I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh uh uh Kelly," I stammered, silently cursing myself for not planning this out. It was obvious that someone would ask this. I hated myself for being so dumb all the time. "Kelly invited me."

"Kelly who?"

"Kelly Rutherford Menskin," I mumbled.

"Kelly Rutherford Menskin?" she called over her shoulder. To my amazement a girl did join her at the door. She had long dark brown hair. "Did you invite him?"

"No," she said, her voice dripping with venom. She then flipped her chestnut hair, turning back to the party. I didn't even know her…but it hurt. She _was_ quite a cutie, I couldn't deny that. And she just left me…left me for her little slut party. For all I know she could be kissing that god damned son of a bitch little Jew. The thought filled me with rage and I slammed my foot in the doorway as the girl, whose name I was unsure of, began to shut it forcefully. And right in my face too. How considerate.

"Oh wait wait wait, aah it wasn't her. That's right, I forgot, it was uh... Kelly Pinkerton Tinfurter," I mumbled praying to God that there wasn't a girl there who shared the name. Sadly enough there was.

"Kelly Pinkerton Tinfurter?" the girl called out again. Kelly looked up and saw me. I looked at her hopefully, a weak smile on my face. But I was met with a glare. I sighed and allowed the door the door to be shut in my face.

"Goddamnit," I mumbled under my breath. I could see the party through the window. Everyone looked so happy. Well the girls did anyway. The boys…well that was a different story. Of course, I wouldn't mind having a couple of girls chasing after me. Lust burning in their eyes. But I'd settle for any type of affection. Besides, there was only one girl I really wanted to see…and by the looks of it she wasn't inside. Maybe she was at home. She was probably studying History or something. Light classical music playing to drown out the sounds of the outside world. A cup of tea on her desk, a kitten in her lap. Her silver eyes glued to her book, gleaming with inspiration, the driving force to be great, the sparkle of perfection. Like I often imagined her. Or maybe she was at the party. In the closet with Kyle. It figures. Of course she'd like the smart, shy, defensive one. He was a lot like her in many ways. But the thought of them together ripped my heart apart. I slammed my back against the wall of the house, sliding to the ground. The rain dripped down my face and for a while I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was merely my imagination. I ran my hand through my thick hazel hair. My hand came back dripping with the caramel hair dye I'd streaked in earlier. After hearing about Bebe's party I had rushed out to the store to buy it. Hoping if my hair looked different I wouldn't be recognized and I could wash it out when I got home. It'd be like all those movies. Girl meets a mysterious guy at a party. They share a kiss. And eventually she finds out who he is and confesses her deep love for him. It was a stupid thing to do. A stupid thing to look good. By this point I was sure I was crying. The tears mingling with the rain and the hair dye which was now dripping down my face. And that's when I saw her. She was walking right towards me…no…towards the party. She looked almost as bad as I did. Her coal black hair was clung in dark strands around her face. But maybe she wasn't going to the party. I mean, she wasn't dressed like the other girls. Her arms clung tightly around the dripping lavender coat that hung loosely over her thin body. She was just as beautiful as ever. I sighed and slipped away into the bushes, not wanting her to see me this way. Oh well, maybe I'll be invited to a party someday…yeah right. For now I guess I'll just go home. Maybe my cat will purr if I pet him.


End file.
